


Promotions

by YoohyeonApple



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, needy bora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27643582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoohyeonApple/pseuds/YoohyeonApple
Summary: Or when Bora was needy for Yubin and would take any opportunities to be with her.
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 34
Kudos: 82





	Promotions

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back? 
> 
> The small yura moments we got this era inspired me these small scenes, they’re so cute how could I not? The chair moment 🥺.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it & sorry for the mistakes.

“Cut. We’ll take a break before going to the next location.”

The crew immediately busied themselves packing their materials, and all the members asked for their personal belongings bantering with each other. Bora got her phone back, laughing with Minji about the mess that was the last game. 

From the corner of her eyes, she saw Yubin leaning against a wall playing with the hem of her sweater, next to her was Yoohyeon towering over her. 

“Go!” Minji elbowed her side. “I’ll distract Yoohyeon.” And she didn’t even wait for Bora’s approval. “Yoohyeon, I’m gonna call Cherry, come.” The leader waved at the lead vocal to join her. 

As swiftly as possible, Bora walked towards Yubin.

“You beat me.” She said, gaining the rapper’s attention away from her own phone. “Skilled hand.”

“Wouldn’t you know.”

“I do.” Bora linked their arms together, acting as if she was cold and looking for some warmth. “You owe me a kiss.”

“Do I?” Yubin chuckled.

“I really thought you were gonna kiss my cheek!” Bora lightly hit Yubin’s arm. “You should have.”

“And miss this?” She gestured at Bora’s behaviour and her pouty lips. “Nope.” Her tongue peeked out of her mouth, aware of the teasing she was inflicting on Bora. “I won, though. You’re the one that should give me something.”

“What do you want?” Bora was eager to please her. 

Yubin raised her free hand, placed it on the side to hide their faces from anyone that could be looking at them. She acted as if she was going for Bora’s ear, but instead quickly pecked at Bora’s lips, totally surprising the main dancer. 

“More.” She demanded, tugging at the sleeve of Yubin’s sweater. 

“You’re getting bold lately.” Yubin said amused at the sight of her frustrated girlfriend. “So needy.”

“If I can’t get you in private, you bet I’ll find other ways.” Bora faked an angry pout; learned from Siyeon. “You better watch your back, Lee Yubin.”

“Can’t wait.”

With a humph Bora spun on her heels, strutting away from the smiling blue haired woman. She promised herself to find any opportunity to be close to Yubin through this promotion. 

And yes, none of them spoke the words, but Bora was a bit jealous of Yoohyeon spending all her time with Yubin. She hated sleeping in a cold, lonely room. 

______

_ A few weeks _ later.

“I miss you.” Bora whispered into the crook of Yubin’s neck. They had been rehearsing for their concert for hours now, and she was starting to get tired. “So much.” Her lips kissed the tempting skin of her girlfriend. 

“Me too.” Yubin replied. “They turned on the camera, love.”

“No way.” Bora turned her head to the left, and she saw Gahyeon walking towards said camera. Immediately she pushed herself off of Yubin. “Shit.”

“See, told ya.” Yubin eyed the camera for a second then looked away, disappointed at not having her girlfriend close to her anymore. 

She knew how exhausted Bora might be, so when it was her turn to perform her special stage, Yubin attentively watched her unlike with the others. Her phone was tossed to the side as her eyes didn’t leave Bora until the end. 

______

“How is it going well with Bora?” Yoohyeon asked from her spot on the floor of Yubin’s solo room; she was selecting which books to borrow from her best friend. 

“Fine.” Short and concise was her answer, as she kept on focusing on her laptop screen. “Why?”

“I don’t know.” Yoohyeon shrugged, piling up the books. “Just wondering. I don’t get how you two are able to be in a serious relationship and never feel jealous.” 

Yubin stopped what she was doing to look down at Yoohyeon, her brows slightly frowning. “There’s nothing to be jealous of, I trust her and she trusts me.”

“But how?” Yoohyeon pondered out loud, her hands playing with the cover of a book as she shyly met Yubin’s brown eyes. “There’s barely any difference between work and our private lives.”

“Boundaries.” Yubin simply stated, not in the mood to argument about her relationship. “And, it’s not because you can’t draw the line as well as us that it’s a problem in our relationship.” She tilted her head to the side, her hair falling onto her face. 

“Even when she’s all over us?”

“Yes, even then it’s fine by me.” Yubin sighed, stopping herself from rolling her eyes. Instead she fell back against the wall on the side of her bed. “I don’t want people to start shipping us just like every other member. It’s for the best the way it is.”

“What if I let it slip someday?” Yoohyeon kept on asking, hands on the books leaning towards the bed. “I’m the queen of spoilers, you know.”

Yubin couldn’t help but chuckle, Yoohyeon was acting like her cute puppy self to diffuse the weight that their conversation was starting to get. Pushing her hair away from her face, she felt her best friend come up to the bed to sit beside her.

“You should be scared of Bora.” Yubin pointed out, letting Yoohyeon link their arms together. “That’s enough of a reason for you to control your mouth.”

“My poor bed.” Yoohyeon’s head was onto Yubin’s shoulder as she looked terrified of what her roommate could do to her if she ever were to reveal their secret. “Zip zip.”

Yubin shook her head as her room’s door flew open. 

“Don’t you have a room?”

“Don’t  _ you _ have a room?” Yoohyeon retorted back to the intruder, but quickly scrambled away after picking the pile of books from the floor. 

“Yoohyeon! I said one-”

Yubin’s sentence was cut off by Bora falling into her, arms locked around her neck. Swiftly she pushed away her laptop so her girlfriend could comfortably sit on her lap. 

“I’ve been waiting to do this all day.” 

“You actually did.” Yubin recalled their short hug in the practice room, yet her hands went up and down onto Bora’s back. 

“Needed more.” Bora mumbled against the rapper’s neck, using her baby voice. “But the camera.”

“I know.” She pulled away; earning a groan, to kiss the side of Bora’s head. She didn’t mind the wet hair from her bath, instead she hummed in her lovely, fresh scent. “Stay here tonight.”

“What, Yoohyeon ain’t sleeping here for once?” Bora scoffed, pushing herself back to face Yubin. 

“Maybe your dark stare when you opened the door scared her away.” Yubin teased. 

“Good.” Bora enjoyed the sight of Yubin’s round, beautiful face that she had to kiss her. In sync they both moved to let their lips mold into each other, finally getting what they had been looking for, for the past hours. “After the concert, spend the break with me.” 

“I already made plans.” Yubin apologetically said.

“It’s just Yoohyeon. You’ve already been to Incheon a few weeks ago.” Bora removed her arms from Yubin’s neck. 

“But I promised her.” They both knew Yubin was one to hold onto her promises, and Bora was struggling between feeling bad and being a selfish girlfriend. 

“I know.”

“What if I leave a day early and so do you so we can meet each other and spend a whole day together? Would that please you, princess?”

“Queen.” Bora humphed. 

“Not when you’re my needy, jealous girlfriend.” Yubin teased her, pecking her lips. “Is that a yes?”

“I’ll drive as fast and safely as I can to join you.” Bora pressed her lips against Yubin’s showing her appreciation of how patient and understanding her girlfriend was. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tadam!  
> Aren’t they adorable?
> 
> My [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/YoohyeonApple) is open for any feedbacks, I don’t bite 😉  
> Twitter: @yoosoulmates


End file.
